


Up, Up and Away 上升、再上升、然後離去

by kakakc



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Release Snyder Cut, wrote this before Justice League came out and hint of black suit which i thought must shown...
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 黑零事件過後，他曾經考慮過離開。離開的意思是指離開地球。





	Up, Up and Away 上升、再上升、然後離去

**Author's Note:**

> 差不多是半年前的的草稿，MoS、BvS、WW劇情提及，三巨頭中心，超人戲份較重。  
> 當時預設了超人將會於JL中黑裝回歸（以為是最不可能會被打臉的lol）所以和目前戲院版的JL有點出入。

Superman.

黑零事件過後，他曾經考慮過離開。離開的意思是指離開地球。

就像年輕時四處流浪一般，Clark心想，他可以在宇宙裡、或太陽系內一個人旅行。他還沒試過，但他想他可以。

然而這也是最不負責任的行為。所以他留下來，並選擇了大都會。

再說，他還有母親和Lois，他不可能就這樣掉下她們。

Lois告訴他，除了超人以外，他可以以著Clark Kent的身份留下來。

（那說不定是他唯一渴求的，在聽到Lois說出來之前他並不知道，這輩子除了父母外沒有任何人對他說過同樣的話。）

所以他留下來了。一份工作，在大都會忙碌的上下班交通時份乘著腳踏車融入一般人庸庸碌碌的生活，繞行於車陣中趕往星球日報的總部；一位戀人，不只是接吻擁抱做愛還有買花做飯洗衣服倒垃圾的習慣；一間公寓，六個月後他和Lois一起合租，公寓記在她的名下，因為他在銀行幾乎沒有任何信用記錄；一個承諾，在終於找到他出生的原因還有來到這裡的理由，他也成為了人類的一份子，不再飄泊。

他能繼續幫助他人，且無須再躲躲藏藏。

他穿上來自他母星的服裝、家族的徵章，那希望的標誌和紅色的披風，飛翔在太空和地球所隔的大氣層之間，於逆光中出現，一如他生父所說，拯救所有人。

──同時也被所有人拉扯著、牽引著。

過去流浪時的經驗告訴他，沉默比什麼都更重要。

因為只要他回答了一個人，便會有更多的人想要得到答案。

必要時他還是會應要求出現，也會和軍方的代表接觸，並且盡量減少回答。

（每一次升起，穿過大氣層的高度，在一片寂靜的太空之中，他看著地球。）

媒體上反對或質疑的聲音一直沒少，有信仰者把他當作神，也有同樣多的信仰者把他視為神的挑戰者。這並不難以理解，畢竟黑零事件令大部份人對超人深生恐懼、或希望，兩者之間比他所知的分別早已變得更難以辨別。

（他可以離開，但他也沒有可以回去的地方。）

他想他還是太天真了。像父親所說一般，拯救別人不一定能換來認同或讚賞。而且在這種情況下，超人如果消失不見大概會惹來更大的反嚮，他亦無法在看到垂死邊緣的人時袖手旁觀。

（所以他再次回到地上。）

 

閉上眼他還是能夠看見立在龍捲風下的父親。

──如果他做什麼。

還有扭斷Zod脖子的那一刻。

──如果他不做什麼。

 

Wonder Woman.

他告訴她，他曾經嘗試過什麼都不做，所以他現在必須做點什麼。

她所接觸的第一個人類──Steve如是說。

他也告訴她去拯救這個世界，在犧牲了自己以後。

 

爆炸聲於戰場上響起。

Diana上升於半空中，她能看見閃電、石塊飛落，四處逃命的士兵於火海中亂槍掃射出毫無目標只會徒增傷亡的子彈。她怒吼，用力把雙腕上的銀鐲交叉相擊，發出驚天動地的閃光和能量，震碎了周遭的空氣，更多人倒下。

從小她所知的教悔是：離開戰場是不被充許的，任何戰士都不能逃走。

她想阻止這一切，但無論是戰神還是人類都不願意放下武器。

劍已經粉碎。 _她便是武器。_

她把坦克擱下。

她不會逃走，但假若她就是弒神者的話，那她必須完成她的任務。

然後離開。

 

四周的槍聲漸滅，連金屬扭曲的聲響也停下來了，只餘下纏繞於她雙腕間的雷電嘶嘶作響。

眼前的戰神，她的兄長，正用著憤怒的眼神盯看著她。也許當初他也曾用一樣的目光看著他們的父親，眾神之神，在一切不復存在之前。

她現在總算明白了，母親當初所叮囑的，在見識過人類在短暫而有限的生命裡依然互相撕殺並會犧牲自我保衛彼此之後，那是連亞瑪遜戰士也無法扭轉、擁有永恆的神祇也無法終結的矛盾。

她領悟到不久後她將會步上Steve當初所走過的路──從她決心離開天堂島來到人類的世界開始，她作出了決擇，還有那隨之以來的代價；接下來，她也必須要知道不做什麼的代價。

在這之後，她將會有十年、二十年、以至百年以上的時間來找出，離去的代價。

她劈下最終的一擊。

 

Batman.

二十年的時光，他以為他在拯救高譚。

現實是他隨著罪惡下墮，成為了高譚夢魘的一部份。

他走進隱藏於牆後的升降機，門關上，並自動下降。

在他的夢魘裡，振翼的蝙蝠帶著他上升，現實裡他讓鋼索引領他上升，前往那道曙光。

哪一邊都是謊言。

他知道他的夢魘會一直給予他虛假的希望，直到墓碑溢出鮮血，大樓倒下灰燼撲面而來捲席一切，笑聲和槍聲還有珍珠擲地的聲音皆成為絕響，瞳孔收縮然後擴張，心臟發痛直至停頓。

所以他在地底挖了一個洞，架構出他的墓。

自動門打開，Bruce步出時抬頭便能看見那玻璃的棺木，無論是樓梯或升降機的出口皆殊途同歸的終點。

他將掌心按在一旁的掃描器上，滑門打開，展露出他的裝束。還有他的鎧甲。他的裝置。他的武器。

他已經準備好了。

他一再歸去。因為他無法離開。

這是他的墓。

 

Superman.

他從水裡撈出那把散發著綠色寒光的長矛，不久前才抵在他臉頰旁、能將他致諸於死地的武器。

不止一個人類和一頭怪物試著把自己殺死的同時，他喘著氣，看著Lois，還有滿目瘡痍的火海。

一如Zod展現給他所看的夢魘一般，相差的只有滿地屍骸和白骨。

再理所當然不過的選擇，什至該說是沒有什麼選擇的餘地。就和Zod出現時一樣。

 

他看著閃著電光、長出骨骼、來自他的世界的怪物。

──這也是Zod，一如夢魘般一再出現。

既然他成功阻止過一次，那再一次── _每一次_ ──他都必須作出選擇。

阻止夢魘成真。

 

Wonder Woman & Batman.

她仰首，而他低頭。

站立著的兩人中間是胸口被貫穿的超人，躺在愛著他的人懷中。

怪物和英雄皆被打敗之後──對於某些人來說也許是兩頭怪物雙雙倒下──而生還的他們品嚐著唇邊那熟悉的血銹和餘煙，猜想著下一次、必然會有的下一次、犧牲者將會是誰，又會否是自己。

 

人們為他嗚炮、人們為他掉淚、人們為他點起燭火。

他們埋葬了他。

 

Superman.

沉睡中，包圍著他的泥土升起，宛如他無意識中想要離去的願望，卻總會落下。

他比他所知的對這個世界更為眷戀、無法放棄。

 

Trinity.

三人站在廢墟裡，和一年多前的光景分別不大，除卻籠罩在他們身上的不再是火花的餘燼而是黃昏的斜陽，相似的橘紅色。

剛復活過來便再一次經歷戰火洗禮的超人顯得格外疲倦，或者應該說是恍神。

他穿著黑色的制服，和另一邊的蝙蝠俠意外地相距不遠，像兩道影子。

「你們有想過要離開嗎？」他下意識地問出了口。

「我們可沒有離開的資格。」蝙蝠俠踏前一步，彷彿下意識地想要阻擋對方，無論是互相監察或互相牽制，誰都無法從此走開。

「Doomsday、Steppenwolf、接下來還有Darkseid……戰鬥永遠不會結束。」神奇女俠的聲音於此時插入，只見她掏出那柄沾滿碎石和泥土還有血汗的劍，審視著上面的班駁痕跡像是見到一位老朋友般欣慰，「除非由我們來親自解決。」

 

超人看著自己那雙乍看和人類無礙卻又截然不同的雙手，然後他收緊了手，握成拳。

「那就只好繼續了。」

 

他隱約地意識到自己重獲新生回到地面的理由，一如她接受了必須再次站於人前的初衷，還有他滿身傷痕一再挫敗依然站起來的原因。

 

他們會一再上升，到達無人能企及的地方。

 

上升，再上升。

 

寫於2017.12.19


End file.
